nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of Humanity
Dawn of Humanity (also referred to as Chapter 3: Dawn of Humanity) is the third Zombies map of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Dawn of Humanity is set at the now overrun Rebellion of Realms headquarters located in downtown Chicago. The building is filled with various different areas, such as a large barracks, cafeteria, armory, research lab, training course, and vehicle depot. There is also an outdoor area containing a sky bridge that wraps around the building. The map features a couple of unique dynamic features, such as certain walls being able to be destroyed by explosives, opening up shortcuts around the map. There is also a special trap located in the main hallway, which creates a laser field, forcing players to dodge the lasers, but effectively eliminating the undead. Like in Deadhouse, the player can summon three allied NPCs by donating points to a terminal in the barracks, which will help the player in their survival. These NPCs however can be killed by the zombies, and there is a five minute cooldown before the terminal can be donated points. Story While the rebellion celebrated their victory over the Dark Order, the Dark Order salvaged what they could of the comet, melting down the chunks of the comet in order to obtain its raw Unistone. Using the Unistone, the Dark Order would create various utilities, and would begin the construction of a robotic supersoldier named Enigma. However, in order to cover their tracks, the Dark Order actively searched for the rebellion's whereabouts, and would discover the rebellion's main base with the help of Enigma. With this new information, the Dark Order formulated a plan to exterminate the rest of the rebellion once and for all. On June 1st, the Dark Order unleashed their undead forces onto the city of Chicago, breaking the borders surrounding the city and invading the city soon afterwards. As the undead destroyed Chicago, the undead soon discovered the rebellion's headquarters and began their assault. As the rebellion fought to defend their base, the four heroes soon sought to escape the base, knowing that if they stayed, they too would fall to the undead forces by nightfall. Calling a mass exodus of the city, the rebellion made quick preparations to escape the base. While the heroes fought off the attacking undead, they began work on restoring the base's power after it was knocked offline by the undead. After restoring the power, the team began work on contacting rebellion forces outside of the city for a potential extraction. Soon after sending out their distress call, the rebellions were contacted by other rebellion forces, who were sending out a single armored division to extract only a handful of survivors from the base, saying that if they send more, they could potential become swarmed by the undead and lose potential resources. Knowing this, the surviving members of the attack regrouped at the vehicle depot, where they awaited extraction from the armored division. After fending off against waves of the undead for some time, the armored division was able to arrive. As the survivors loaded up, the undead ferociously attacked the convoy, forcing some of the survivors to exit the convoy to protect it. Despite the four heroes telling the others to hurry and return to the convoy, an explosion was triggered in the base, causing it to begin to collapse. As the rebellion held their ground, the convoy was forced to leave the base, leaving behind some soldiers. As Daniela desperately tried to cover them as they ran towards the convoy, the soldiers were soon tackled and mauled to death by the undead. As the base exploded, the surviving members began to mourn over the loss of virtually everything they had as the convoy left the city, saying that they stood no chance against Nictis' army. Patrick then began to rally the rebellion, saying that while it may seem that they've lost, they still have a chance to stop Nictis, saying that prior to the base's destruction, they learned the location of the Dark Order supply station within Russia, the same place the comet was being transported to prior to the rebellion ambush. Higgins agrees, saying that if they are able to capture the supply station, they could learn the location of Nictis and end the Accursed War once and for all. Rejuvenated by the speech, the rebellion made it their top priority to attack and secure the supply station. Weapons Starting Loadout * M1911 .45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * M14 - 500 points * Ranger - 500 points * Skorpion - 750 points * W1200 - 750 points * MP5 - 1000 points * M40A3 - 1250 points * M4A1 - 1250 points * XM-LAR - 1500 points * Lynx CQ300 - 1500 points Mystery Box *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor *RPG-7 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Escape the headquarters... alive. Songs * TBA. Trivia * TBA. Category:Rebellion of Realms